The Prisoner Exchange
by LadyKRedzz
Summary: Returning early from a vacation trip , to meet up with a circuit Judge about an important trial ,Matt and Kitty are sidetracked, by two Bounty Hunters, who plan a scheme of their own , not to lose their Bounty...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: As usual, just taking our friends out to play. Will put them back when I'm done.

 **The Prisoner Exchange**

 **PT.1**

Wes Martin and Al Barbar were determined, come hell or high water, to get their prisoners to Hays. They had just spent the better part of three weeks tracking and trailing these two vicious characters and they weren't about to lose the chance to collect on the reward being offered on their heads, even though it meant a split. Five thousand dollars each!

Wes had some doubts along the way. He had a bit of a time imagining a woman could do some of the things he had read, especially once he saw her, piercing blue eyes, ginger hair, delicate features. But Al convinced him not to be sucked in by her womanly charms.

While camped for the night, cuffed in a wagon, the two prisoners sat quietly. Leaning in with her mouth to his ear, "Mel, what do you think will happen next? Do you have a plan? You can't let them get us back to Hayes."

Patting her hands, "Oh now, now, Kate. Would I let anything happen to you?"

Shaking her head side go side. "Me? Do they hang women?"

"Oh, Kate. Now, Kate, don't you worry your head. You have me."

Now furrowing her brow, and under her breath, "That's what I'm worried about."

 **St. Louis, Missouri**

A soft warm early morning summer breeze, blew across the room, lightly caressing the two entwined lovers. Her copper-amber tresses sprawled across his chest, slightly tickling his chin as he stirred at the breeze.

But he dared not disturb her, for he wanted to cherish every moment left of this time with the beautiful woman lying peacefully in his arms. This woman he has loved and, to his amazement, has loved him for better than half their lives, and to him was still as beautiful as the first day he laid eyes on her.

Slowly, she began to stir, then as he placed a kiss on her forehead, she said in a deep sultry voice, "Morning, Cowboy."

"Sleep well?"

"Uh huh. Ummmmm, wish we could..."

Before she could finish, he stopped her. "Ahhh, Kit."

"Oh, now wait. I know we can't and I understand. It's just been so nice having you all to myself. That's all. But, Matt, I do appreciate you making this trip with me."

"Kit, I'm glad I did. But ya know what would be great now?"

She was now biting her bottom lip, fighting back laughter. "Let me guess. Breakfast?"

With a boyish grin. "Well, yeah. I'm starving."

Rolling her eyes. "I should have known." She said, now letting the laughter go. "Hey!"

Now quickly rolling her over to pin her beneath him. "Ma'am, have I properly said good morning?"

"Hummmmmm. Well now, Marshal, let me think."

"No, I don't believe I have." He said grinning.

"Well, what are we gonna do about this?" She said, now with a teasing smirk.

Pulling her close, "Oh, I thought you'd never ask." Covering her mouth with his in a passionate kiss, turning it into a very intimate and passionate morning.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

PT.2

The Prisoner Exchange

Matt and Kitty sat quietly at a table in the hotel dining room having breakfast. Once again, Matt apologized for having to cut their trip short.

Smiling up at him, her azure blue eyes meeting his, she drew him in. "Cowboy, I told you. I understand this trial is important." As she spoke, she quickly slipped pieces of bacon from his plate.

Just shaking his head. "Then, what?" Smirking at him.

"Oh nothing. Maybe one of these days we'll just order a..."

With an arched brow. "A WHAT?"

Leaning over to kiss her cheek. "It's nothing, Honey." He said with a grin.

Leaving the hotel, they made their way to the train. As they were boarding, "Marshal? You are Marshal Dillon?" The conductor approached them, tipping his hat to Kitty. "Excuse me, Ma'am. Marshal, this wire was left for you." He said, handing it to Matt.

As Matt reached for the wire and began to read it, the look on Kitty's face didn't escape him. "Matt? Something wrong?"

"Not sure, Kitty. Just looks like we need to make good time getting you back to Dodge so I can see Brookings and find out what's going on with this trial."

Suddenly the conductor announced, "All aboard!"

Once they reached Joplin, Missouri, Matt thought it best to switch over to the stage line, figuring they'd make better time. "Kitty, I know this may not be as comfortable..."

Smiling, "Oh, Cowboy. I'll be fine. I have you for company."

For most of the ride, they just enjoyed the time they had together before going back to life in Dodge, aside from the bombarding of questions Matt was getting from the two small boys traveling with their mother on stage.

Kitty was amused. Matt was always wonderful with small children. Again, it made her mind drift to wondering what it would be like with children of their own. She always thought he'd be a wonderful father, even if he didn't think he had any right to a family.

Then suddenly, during the conversation, they all felt themselves being thrown. Matt quickly trying to support Kitty, then braced himself to help the woman and the boys.

When all motion stopped, Matt stepped out of the stage, looking around and realizing they had lost a wheel and the axel was broke.

Quickly, the driver controlled the horses. "Marshal, is everyone in there alright?"

Matt nodded. "Yes. A little shaken but ok."

The shotgun rider looked up. "Marshal, I'm sorry. Our axels broke. We're not going anywhere for a while. There's a way station a few miles from here. We can untie the horses and take the women and children there and send for help."

Nodding. "Okay. Here, let me help." The three began unhitching the horses.

Approaching the way station, Kitty looked to Matt. "Matt, how far back is this going to set us?"

"I don't know, Kit. We'll have to figure something out."

As they entered and explained to the man running the place what happened, he offered them all food while they waited. "Marshal, there won't be another stage through here till tomorrow night late. Sorry."

"Look, do you have a buckboard or a wagon? I need to get to Dodge as soon as possible. I'll have it returned to you right away."

Why sure. Out in the barn. For you, Marshal, anything. I'll have some horses hitched up to it."

"Appreciate that." Matt filled Kitty in on the plan. They figured they'd send someone back for their things when they returned the wagon and horses and off they went. Matt figured they'd make much better time on their own.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**The Prisoner Exchange**

 **PT.3**

Riding along for several hours, it was becoming increasingly warmer. Kitty was happy she had remembered to grab her parasol from her things before leaving the stage back at the site. Matt saw to it that they had plenty of water for the trip and the way station owner had packed them some food for along the way, so they knew they'd be ok. Matt was used to these rides. It was Kitty he was concerned about...

Martin and Barbar, along with their prisoners, were traveling at an exhausting speed wearing down their horses. Kate wasn't handling the trip well. Mel had made several attempts to get them free but to no avail, which left him in pretty poor condition.

Kate was becoming extremely ill, yet none of the men could figure what was the cause, other than fever. This was making Barbar very unhappy. If something were to happen , all he saw was a loss of five thousand dollars.

Once again, Mel devised a plan to wait for them to fall asleep to try and overpower one of them. Making an attempt on Martin, he underestimated him. The two scuffled with Martin's gun. A shot rang out and Mel was dead.

Barbar was now freaking out. "What in the world were you thinking? You just cost us..."

"Hey, wait, Al. That crazy man jumped me. He went for my gun. What would you do? Besides, we still have the broad."

Shaking his head, Barbar said, "Okay, okay. Let me think here a minute."

Before long, Matt and Kitty were coming up on Martin and Barbar's camp. Matt noticed the fire. "Kit, looks like some campers up ahead. Maybe it's a good place for us to stop for the night. I'll check it out."

As they pulled closer, Matt called out. "Hello in there."

Just then, Martin stepped out from the trees with a shotgun. "Who's there?"

"Easy, Fella." Matt held up a hand. "Just passing through. Names Matt Dillon and this is Kitty Russell. We're headed to Dodge. Just thought we'd stop and make camp for the night." Matt was watching Martin closely.

"Oh sure, Fella. Can't be too careful, ya know. The woman? She know anything bout taking care of women?"

Quickly, Kitty responded. "What's the problem?"

"We have a woman here, she's feeling poorly. Fevered a bit. Sorry, don't know much bout these things."

"Let me have a look at her." Kitty said, stepping down from the wagon.

As she approached Kate, she could see she was indeed running a high fever. Looking at the men, she said, "I'm gonna need some cool water."

Martin looked to Barbar then Matt. "Yes, Ma'am." Quickly, he rushed to get her water. Then suddenly, Kitty noticed, as she moved the blanket, that Kate was cuffed. "What on earth?"

This got Matt's attention. "Kit? Something wrong?"

"Matt, this girl's cuffed."

"She's what?"

"Matt, she's cuffed, like a prisoner."

Matt quickly turned to Barbar. "What's going on here?"

"This is no concern of yours, Dillon. This woman is our prisoner. She and..." Then he stopped talking.

"Wait. And, what? Or should I say 'who'? Now, who are you two?"

"Names Al Barbar and he's Wes Martin. We are... Well, I'm... as I said, she's our prisoner. There's a five thousand dollar price on her head."

As they were talking, Kitty was tending to Kate. She was delirious. She kept calling out for Mel. Kitty turned to Matt. "Cowboy, she keeps calling for a Mel. Must be someone special."

Martin spit out, "Ah, just the loser she was with. He's dead."

"Dead?" Kitty repeated. "How?"

"He tried jumping me and my gun went off. We buried him over there, lost another five thou..."

"You two bounty hunters?" Kitty asked.

"Would it matter much, lady?"

"How do you sleep at night?" She asked staring right thru him. Just how much is a life worth to you?"

Snickering, "Oh, about five thou sounds good."

"You disgust me." Kitty looked to Matt. "Cowboy, she's pretty bad off. I'm not sure there's much I can do for her without any supplies. I have no idea how long she's been this way, don't know when she's eaten last or had anything to drink." Kitty sat by Kate's side, knowing she probably wouldn't see morning but she didn't want her to be alone.

Martin and Barbar sat huddled together. Martin was rubbing his head. "Now what are we gonna do, Al? We come all this way, spent all this time tracking and trailing these two just to kiss ten thousand dollars goodbye. That poster didn't say Dead or Alive. It wanted them brought in alive. We blew it! Mel, Downy's dead and Kate Ross… well, it looks like that Miss Russell woman said she'll most likely not see the morning. So, now what?"

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**The Prisoner Exchange**

 **PT.4**

 **Dodge City, Kansas**

Festus was up bright and early and had been down to the river fishing. He counted on Matt and Kitty's return, figuring on a great catfish supper to celebrate.

As he shuffled down Front Street, humming and whistling, everyone could hear the jingling of the spurs on his boots, including Doc who stopped him. "What in blazing thunder are you doing so early in the morning besides disturbing the peace?"

"Awww, you ol' scudder you. I was a jest down by the river a catchin' me sum cat fish so's we kin have us a supper wit ol' Matthew an Miz Kitty when'st they git ta' Dodge. Looky here. I 'catched me sum good ones." Holding them up to Doc.

Swiping his mustache. Old? I'm not blind. I can see them. And he started to head down Front Street.

"Where ya headed, Doc?"

"Well, if ya must know, I'm going to Delmonico's to get my breakfast." He answered.

Raising a brow. "Oh?"

"No! No, I won't buy you breakfast."

"I ain't askin' ya ta buy me breakfast. Psstf!"

As Doc began walking away, Barney yelled out. "Doc! Doc! Wait up. I got a wire for you. It's from the Marshal!"

Festus stopped. "Doc, ya think Matthew and Miz Kitty be alright, do ya?"

"Well, if ya let me read it, I'll tell you. Or you can just ask Barney."

"Oh now, Doc." Barney said lowering his eyes.

Doc began reading.

 _ **Doc Adams, Dodge City, Kansas**_

 _ **Doc, should be arriving Tuesday morning .meeting Judge Brookings arriving afternoon .**_

 _ **Matt Dillon**_

"No Festus, Matt and Kitty will be in as planned on the morning stage. Matt is to meet Judge Brookings on the afternoon stage."

An hour later, as scheduled, Carl came pulling down Front Street. Festus rushed to meet the stage, only to be surprised when the only people to disembark were an elderly rancher and a catalog salesman.

"Hey there, Carl? Wasn't there nobody else on this here stage?"

"No, Festus. These two were my only passengers from Owl Flats. Why?"

"Well, Matthew and Miz Kitty were suppose ta be on this here stage. Dont'cha see? Just ain't right."

"Sorry, Festus. Don't know what to tell ya. Hope everything is alright."

Festus walked away scratching his head.

As he came walking into Delmonico's, Doc knew right off something was amiss. "Festus? What's wrong?"

"Doc, Matthew and Miz Kitty, they wasn't on the stage."

"You a sure that there wire said they'd be on the morning stage fer sure, did it?"

"That's what Matt said. Today, the morning stage."

"Doc, that's not like Matthew. Doc, I'm gonna take me ol' Ruth and back track. Matthew and Miz kitty might be a needin ' some help."

Just as Kitty suspected, in the early hours of the morning, Kate Ross was gone. She quietly curled up next to Matt. "Ssshhh, Cowboy. Cowboy?"

"Kit, yeah I'm awake."

"Matt, its Kate. She's... Matt, she's gone."

"Ah, Honey. I'm sorry. Look, you did all you could."

"Oh, I know but if only we could have got her into a town near by maybe."

Quickly, Matt wrapped his arms around her.

After the few minutes, Kitty rose, suggesting she make them coffee before they got a start for Dodge. Matt figured he'd see to a grave for Kate.

Matt found the spot where Martin and Barbar had buried Mel and figured that was as good a place as any and began digging. Kitty started a fire, getting the coffee going.

Hearing footsteps behind her, Kitty spoke without turning around. "Coffee won't be long, Cowboy."

Then she heard, "Real little domestic goddess, aren't we?"

Quickly, she turned to see Barbar standing behind her. "Oh! I thought you were Matt."

"Yeah, I'll bet you did."

Kitty noticed the different tone to his voice. "Yes, he went to bury Kate. She passed during the night, if you care." She stated in a sarcastic tone. "Oh, that's right. She was just a dollar figure. Right?"

"Yep, Honey. A criminal and a bounty. A lot of work those two cost us and now we're out ten thousand dollars."

"What a pity. Don't mind me if I hold back the tears." Throwing her head to the side.

"Ya know, you got one smart mouth on you. Could get you in a lot of trouble, lady. Anyone ever tell you that?"

"Uh, a time or two." She said, huffing out a breath.

Just then Martin approached Barbar, whispering in his ear. Barbar began to smile, liking Wes's idea. "Ya know, Wes, you just might have a brain in that head of yours after all. That just might work. That really just might work!"

Kitty, now with a furrowed brow, was curious as to what these two were up to. She already had a strong distrust for them.

When Matt reappeared, she poured him coffee and pulled him aside. "Cowboy, I'm not sure but these two are up to something. So the sooner we head out the better I'll feel."

"Kit? Honey, what is it? Did they do something? Say something?"

"It's more a feeling and that Martin fella was whispering something. I think they're planning or scheming. I don't like it, Matt, not one bit."

"Okay, Kit. I'll get our things together and I want to have a talk with those two."

"Matt, if they are bounty hunters, it's done. Mel and Kate are dead. They needed them alive to collect. So let's just go. Please? I just have a bad feeling about those two."

Packed and ready to go, Matt approached Martin. "Look, Martin. What you and your friend are doing, bounty hunting? Unfortunately, it's legal so it boils down to your own conscience. But those two are dead and that's now on your conscience. Alright, we part ways here but I hope we never cross paths again."

"Oh, we won't. We'll just keep you company a little while longer, big man, you and the pretty redhead."

"What?" Before he could say another word Barbar came up from behind, cracking him on the head with a rock, knocking him out. "Damn! Those big ones fall hard."

Martin was laughing. "Now go find, Red."

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**The Prisoner Exchange**

 **PT.5**

Festus headed to Joplin, Missouri knowing that was the place Matt and Kitty transferred to the stage and that was where Matt sent the wire from. Using his well-honed skills, he knew he'd have no problem tracking them. He just hoped it wasn't too late.

Martin joined Kitty by the wagon. He stood just watching at first, thinking how nice it would be to keep her along and get to know her. It had been quite some time since he spent time with a beautiful woman and he had a special soft spot for blue-eyed redheads. But then he snapped back to reality. They needed these two for the bounty.

Kitty felt his eyes staring at her. "Mister Martin? Is there something you needed?"

"Oh, no, not me, Red. But your friend..."

Now raising her brow, "Matt? What about him?"

"He could use your help." Martin answered snickering.

"Why? What happened? Where is he? What have you done?"

"Whoa, Red. Not so fast. I'll take you to em'. Barbar just saw to it that the big guy took a slight nap. That's all."

Kitty rushed to where Matt had gone to talk to the two bounty men only to find Matt prone on the ground and cuffed. Now fuming, she turned on them. "What on earth..."

"Relax, Red. He's alive."

Festus, made his way to his destination and then from there, he headed out following the stage route. Soon he found the accident site. Now worried, upon seeing all the baggage still on board and giving it some thought, he knew what Matt would do. Festus set out to find the nearest way station, trying to keep positive that his friends were safe.

Kitty rushed to Matt's side, kneeling to cradle his head in her lap. "Oh, Cowboy." When lifting his head, she felt the blood in his hair. Anger quickly rose in her face. "YOU ANIMAL! What did you do?"

"Don't worry, it was just a rock. I didn't shoot him. We need you two alive."

Realizing, what Barbar had just said, "What? Need us alive? What are you talking about?"

The bounty, Red. The two of you are gonna get us our bounty."

Kitty was now yelling out, "Are you crazy? You can't do that. We're not your prisoners."

"Oh, but you are now, Red, or shall I say Miss Ross?"

"Miss Ross?" She repeated. "You two are out of your minds."

Martin laughed. "No one knows for sure what Mel Downy or Kate Ross looked like. There was just a description and you two are close enough. Why you could be her sister."

"You maniac. Do you have any idea who this man is?"

Just then Matt began to stir, drawing Kitty's attention away from the two men. "Kit-ty?" He groaned trying to move.

"Matt? Lie still. I'm right here. You have a head wound."

"Ugh. What happened?"

"These animals hit you with a rock. Cowboy, I told you I didn't trust them."

"I'm sorry, Kit."

"Oh, no, Cowboy. It's alright. We'll figure this out."

"Kit, did I hear right? They're going to use us to try and collect their bounty?"

Nodding, "Yeah, imagine that."

"Kit, I need you to take my badge and other papers."

"What?"

"Just listen, please. Take them. Put them in your reticule. But no matter what; don't let those two see them."

"Matt, that makes no sense." She said, looking puzzled.

"Kit, please. I'll explain later."

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**The Prisoner Exchange**

 **PT.6**

Martin and Barbar had moved Matt into the wagon and headed out once again, not wanting to stay put long. The faster they got them to Hays, the quicker they could collect. Barbar thought this was a genius plan.

Back in Dodge, Judge Bookings arrived, surprised to find that Matt wasn't there to greet him as usual, knowing how important this meeting was. Besides, it was so unlike him not to keep an appointment.

Doc explained to the Judge how they were concerned that something may have happened. Now Judge Bookings confided in Doc his concern that he thought someone may not have wanted Matt to testify. After all, it would be his testimony that would put one of the people on trial away or to hang.

Doc just shaking his head and swiping his upper lip said, "Oh my. I sure am counting on Festus to track them down and hopefully before..."

After several hours, the two bounty hunters decided to stop to rest the horses along the river. Kitty took this time to try and get Matt fresh water and away from them so she could figure what he had planned.

Propping him against a tree, still cuffed, she looked at him. "Cowboy? What are you thinking?"

Swaying his head, "Kit, it's obvious these two have no clue who I am and I want to keep it that way."

"But, Matt, why?"

"Kit, they'll take us into Hays and..."

Quickly, with eyebrows raised, "Ohhhhh! Okay. Of course. Dan Reilly. I should have thought of that."

"Kit, just try not to let your temper get..."

Nodding, and a small smirk. "I'll do my best, Marshal."

Barbar approached them. "And what is going on over here?"

With a twisted smile. "Nothing for you to be concerned with. Just freshening up."

"Well, how about you cooking something up, Red? We're a bit hungry."

"You don't say?"

Barbar grabbed her arm, and pushed her in the other direction. "Just do it."

Matt started to jump up, but quickly, Kitty stopped him. "Matt, don't! I'm okay."

While she was cooking, Barbar walked up behind her. "Ya know, Red, if you weren't bringing so much money, I just might be inclined to keep ya for myself. You're quite a woman. I'd have to train ya some, that smart mouth and all. Anyone ever tell ya it's gonna get you in big trouble some day?"

"Uh, a time or two." She spat out. But don't flatter yourself. You're not my type. Money hungry, blood thirsty animals make me sick."

Quickly, he spun her around, slapping her to the ground. "Now there you go again with that smart mouth."

Wiping the back of her hand against her mouth. "Big tough man. Feel better?"

She started to pick herself up, when he grabbed her again, pulling her close to him. She could feel his body against hers, her was heart pounding. "You think you're too good for me, Red? Think I'm not as good as the big guy over there? Well?"

Before he could finish, she grabbed the front of his shirt, held on and jammed her knee into his groin, causing him to let out a yell and release her. "Don't you ever touch me again. And as to your question? You couldn't stand in his shadow." Quickly she rushed back to where Matt was sitting, trying to compose herself first.

Martin had ridden ahead just a bit to check out where they were and get information. When he returned, he noticed Al Barbar sitting alone, looking a bit uncomfortable. "Hey, Al, you okay? Problems?"

"Ah, no. Just Red. She's a bit of a wildcat. No snickering."

"Hey, you didn't say she wasn't okay to play with."

"Ah, look, Al. I saw a poster in a town up ahead for Downy and Ross. Maybe we don't need ta take these two all the way ta Hays."

"What'cha saying, Wes?"

"I'm saying we can turn them over right there in Cottonwood Falls. You know, be rid of them, get the reward and be gone."

"None too soon for me. Red is working on my last nerve. Got a mind to take her in first."

Festus, slowly but surely was picking up their trail. He had come up on their first camp site, noticed the doused fire, a few cans from beans and then noticed a few pieces of white cloth with blood on them. They were ones that Kitty had left behind from cleaning up Matt's head wound. Festus took notice to the ruffles, figuring they be from Kitty's petticoat and that maybe she deliberately left them where they'd be found, along with a small pinky ring she was wearing. It was one she knew Festus would know if he saw it. She knew; when they didn't show up in Dodge on schedule, that Festus would be the first to be looking for them.

After they all turned in for the night...

It was quiet, but being worried, Kitty couldn't sleep. Actually, she didn't trust Barbar after the earlier confrontation. She quietly got up, taking a walk by the water looking around for something, something she could use as a weapon.

Then, she heard, footsteps.

Her heart started to race. She wasn't wanting to turn around. Biting her bottom lip, she heard the click of the gun barrel. Now she just closed her eyes and held her breath.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**The Prisoner Exchange**

 **PT.7**

Matt woke, sensing Kitty wasn't there. Scuffling to stand, he noticed it was near dawn. He couldn't imagine where she could be. Quietly, looking around, he saw Martin sleeping against a tree not far from where he and Kitty were. He continued searching.

Riding doubled on one horse, Kitty's mouth was covered, tied with a scarf. Barbar, traveling slowly, came to a stop just outside Cottonwood Falls. He smiled at Kitty.

"Now look, Red, I'm gonna say this once. I'll take this gag off but you open that trap of yours even once and I'll... Well, I'll…" Then slowly he untied the scarf. "Now see, just up ahead there is a town. Cottonwood Falls. I'm gonna turn you over to them and collect me five thousand dollars. When I'm gone, then they can do with you what they like."

"You know they'll hunt you down?" She said. "Just as soon as I tell them..."

Now laughing. "Tell them what? You're innocent?" Laughing again. "Batting those pretty blue eyes at em? Oh, Red. I must say you are a looker, but, honey, they want Kate Ross real bad."

Gritting her teeth, "You stupid maniac. I'm not Kate Ross. I'm Kitty..."

Cutting her off, waving the scarf at her. "Now, now, Red. Remember?" Then he kicked his heels into the horse and began riding again.

Matt sat picking at the cuffs, finally working them open with the hairpin Kitty had given him. He figured now he had to change plans, something must have happened. After getting loose, he snuck up on Martin, grabbing his gun and then him and shaking him to his feet. "Martin? Martin, get up."

Wes was stunned and trying to focus. "What? What? How'd you..."

"Never mind that. Where'd Barbar take Kitty?"

Looking around, "I… I... I don't know."

"Think! Think man. If anything happens to Kitty, I'll..." Matt was now shaking him hard. Suddenly, Matt heard a noise coming up behind them. Turning quickly, grabbing his gun, ready to shoot. Then he heard the jingle of spurs and then a voice.

"Matthew? Matthew, that be you?"

Relieved, and letting out a breath, "Festus? Yes, over here. Festus, I need your help."

"Sure, Matthew. What 'cha need?"

"Festus, I've gotta find Kitty. Martin? Think. Where would he take her?"

"Well, we were taking you two to Hays. Oh wait. Yesterdee, I saw me a poster in Cottonwood Falls. I figured we could collect on ya two there. Maybe..."

Scratching his head, Festus was confused. "Matthew? Why there be a poster on you or Miz Kitty?"

With a twisted grin, "There's not, Festus. Look, I'll explain on the way. Festus, can you cuff this one up?"

Throwing Martin in the wagon, Matt and Festus headed for Cottonwood Falls.

Along the way, Matt began the story for Festus, about what happened. Now in telling Festus the story, he also told Was Martin who he was.

"So, Big Guy, you're a United States Marshal, huh? So that's what Red meant when she asked us did we have any idea who you were?"

"Yeah, that's right Martin."

"Oh brother. Wait till Al hears this." And he just dropped his head.

 **Cottonwood Falls**

Slowly, Al Barbar rode down the main street of Cottonwood Falls with Kitty. All the citizens on the street, early that morning, watched carefully. As he dismounted and pulled her down, he whispered. "Now, remember, Red. One word and Martin will put a bullet in the big guy."

"Uh huh."

Barbar scanned the street, looking for the sheriff's office, then spotted the sign. "Ah, there we go. See? All over soon. Come on, let's go." Pulling her arm.

"Hey! Easy." She said as she shrugged away from him.

Entering the office, Barbar was all smiles. "You the sheriff?" He said to the man behind the desk with his back to them, reading the new paper.

"Sure am. Who wants to know?"

"Well, I'm Al Barbar and I've brought you a wanted prisoner. Got a five thousand dollar price on her head and I aim to collect."

The Sherriff was still not turning fully. "Oh you do, do ya?"

"Yeah, Kate Ross, in the flesh."

As the sheriff turned, Kitty's eyes widened and started to twinkle and a smile grew on her face.

"Well, I'll be!" The sheriff dropped his paper and came from around the desk. Quickly, he grabbed Kitty up in his arms and swung her around. "How's the prettiest gal in Dodge? And what are you doing in Cottonwood Falls? Where the hell is ol' Matt? Did ya bring the ol' boy with ya?"

Smiling, "How are ya, Jack?"

Barbar was now stunned. "What is going on here?"

"Told you, you wouldn't get away with this." Kitty smirked at him.

"Kitty?" The Sherriff looked confused.

"Jack, this here bounty hunter and his partner have been holding Matt and I prisoners for the past few days. Thought they were going to collect the reward on two wanted prisoners they were bringing in that died in their custody along the way. And they figured we'd make good substitutes."

Jack McBride turned to Barbar and reached out, taking Barbar's gun. "That was a stupid mistake, mister. Matt Dillon is a United States Marshal. He and Miss Russell are very well known in most parts of Kansas. Kitty, how did the others die?" Jack asked.

"Well, Kate was ill when Matt and I came upon them, fevered something awful. I did the best I could for her but..." She sighed. "Mel Downy, from what we understand, was shot by one of them in a scuffle before we met up."

Just then, Kitty heard the wagon out front and could see Matt out the window. "Jack, Matt's here. He needs a doctor."

"No problem. We have an excellent one."

Kitty rushed out the door. "Matt! Matt, how'd you find..."

Quickly wrapping his arm around her, "Martin confessed their plan."

"Festus? Oh, Festus. I'm so glad to see you." She smiled, hugging him.

"I'm sure plum de happy ta see ya both is alright too, Miz Kitty. Me and Ol Doc was shore worrisome."

Cupping his face in her hands. "Awwwww." Placing a kiss on his red cheek. "Thank you, Festus. I knew if anyone could you'd find us you could." She looked at Matt. "Now, Cowboy. Jack says they have an excellent doctor here."

"Ah, Kitty…"

"Matt, I don't want an argument. Please?"

Puckering his lips and rolling his eyes. "Yes, Ma'am."

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

The Prisoner Exchange

PT.8

Sheriff escorted Martin to a cell then joined Festus and Kitty showing them where they could find Cottonwood Fall's town Doc. "Matt? Doc Davis should be over at the cafe'. His office is just down the street there. You remember the way dont'cha? I'll go get him."

Entering the cafe', Jack spotted Edmond Davis at a corner table finishing his breakfast. "Morning Ed. Just the man I need to see."

"Ahhh, Jack. Well then, you're in luck, I'm just getting done here. What's the problem? Jenny's cooking that bad is it?"

Now chuckling, "Ah no, she's a good cook. Actually I got a patient for ya, one you might remember."

"Is that so?" Davis asked raising a brow.

"Matt Dillon!"

"Matt Dillon? Well I'll be. What brings Matt to Cottonwood Falls?"

"Well, Ed, it's a bit of a tale, but he and Kit..."

Quickly, Ed Davis threw up his hand. "Wait! Matt's here and Miss Kitty is with him?"

Smiling, "Yes she is, Ed."

"Is she still as pretty as ever?" The two were both smiling.

Jack answered in a teasing voice. "Prettier, if that's possible."

"Well my friend, what are we standing here for? Fill me in while we walk." The two hurried out of the cafe'.

Reaching Ed Davis' office, they saw that his assistant had let Kitty, Festus and Matt in, making Matt comfortable. When the two men entered...

"Matt. Kitty. I'm sure you both remember Ed Davis?"

Matt nodded

"Ed!" Kitty smiled. "Of course."

Ed quickly reached for her hand. "Wish this gathering was under better circumstances."

"Yes, we do too." She agreed.

He continued holding her hand, which didn't go unnoticed by Matt. He tried getting Kitty's attention, by clearing his throat.

With a side glance, she could see that even knowing he was in some pain; he didn't care for the extra attention coming her way."

Kitty graciously took back her hand then turned the subject back to Matt. "Look, Dr. Davis, I'm worried about the wound on his head, I did all I could out there."

The doctor was now examining the wound. "Well looks very clean. Dry and no sign of infection. I'd say you had a great doctor out there Matt,"

Matt took hold of Kitty's hand . "She was taught by the best."

"Well, one of the best we've known." Kitty added in. "Doc Adams."

"Matt, how you been feeling?" Davis asked.

"Oh, like I've been hit with a rock."

"Okay, I'll clean this up again make you a fresh bandage. I want you to take it easy for a few days. A little TLC is in order."

"Oh, he'll get it." Kitty added. "Matt, I'm going to go and make us arrangements for the stage."

Festus went with Jack and filled him in on the rest of the story. Then they sat with Matt to fill in the rest of what they needed for his report.

Kitty made her way to the depot, wanting to get Matt back to Dodge and knowing she'd feel better knowing Doc would take care of Matt. After purchasing their fares, she decided to send a wire on to Doc. As she crossed the street, she began looking around, not know why or for what. Call it women's intuition.

But she had an uncomfortable feeling in her stomach. Something just wasn't right?

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

**The Prisoner Exchange**

 **PT.9**

Kitty headed across Main Street for the telegraph office. Entering, there stood a balding stout man wearing wire framed glasses. "Good afternoon."

Now looking up to the sight of this beautiful blue-eyed redhead standing before him he was speechless. "Ahhhh, I uh, I'm sorry. Good afternoon. Can I help you?"

"Yes, Sir. I'd like to send a telegram to Dodge City, right away please."

"Oh, yes, Ma'am. I can certainly do that for you, directly. If you'll just write what you want it to say." Now handing her a tablet and pencil. "I'll get that off."

Kitty began her message:

 _ **Doctor Galen Adams**_

 _ **Dodge City, Kansas**_

 _ **We'll be arriving on the noon stage, Friday**_

 _ **Kitty**_

Handing the clerk the tablet and pencil back, "Here you go. All done."

"Now, will you be waiting for a response?"

Smiling, "Oh, no. Not necessary. Thank you." She turned to leave while the clerk just stood and watched as she glided out the door.

As she headed down the boardwalk, she spotted Ed Davis coming towards her. He was calling out. "Miss Kitty. Wait!"

"Doctor? Is there something wrong? Is it Matt?"

Reaching to hold both her hands in his, "Oh no. Now don't think like that. Matt's a strong man. I just wanted to remind you that he really needs to take it easy and rest for a few days. Head injuries can be tricky."

"Oh, Doc, I will see to it that Matt is well taken care of. That's a promise." She said, all the while trying to free herself from his hold. "Doctor, if you will excuse me. I need to get us rooms at the hotel. The stage doesn't leave till tomorrow morning."

"Oh, yes, of course." Then he gently kissed the backs and fingers of her hands."

Kitty hurried off towards the hotel.

Matt finished up his statement with Jack about what happened. Matt just wanted it over and done with and to get home.

He still had a trial to deal with and Judge Bookings to explain things to.

Kitty entered the hotel, just to feel someone press up behind her and say in a gruff voice. "Do as you're told and you won't get hurt and neither will your friends."

"Where are we going?" Kitty yelled, as she struggled to get loose. Then… "What do you think you're doing? Do you know who you're dealing with?"

Doc Davis allowed Matt to leave as long as he agreed to rest. So he did.

Festus accompanied him but he was disappointed that Kitty never came back to check in or take him to the hotel.

Matt made his way to the hotel asked for the hotel room key. "Sir, I'm sorry, but are you a guest here?"

"Yeah."

"Did you have a reservation?"

"Yeah."

"Name?"

"Dillon."

"Sorry, no Dillon."

"Maybe, she put them under Russell?"

The clerk checked again but shook his head. "Sorry, no."

"Damn! What's going on here?" Matt quickly rushed back to Davis' office. "Davis, you said Kitty was going to the hotel?"

"Yes." He answered.

"Well, she's not there. I need to find her, now." Just as he was leaving, the telegraph operator, pushed the door open. "McBride?"

"Where's that big fella."

"Right here, fella." Matt answered.

"Good. This is for you." He said, handing him the slip of paper.

Matt froze momentarily. He couldn't focus. What could it or would it be? And was Kitty okay and alive?

TBÇ


	10. Chapter 10

**The Prisoner Exchange**

 **PT.10**

Slowly making his way down the boardwalk, after a hard day out on the prairie, Doc peered into the Long Branch. He was missing his favorite redhead, this friend he had grown to love so much over the years like his very own daughter, as well as Matt. Dodge seemed so lonely. Although it had only been just over two weeks, to Doc, it seemed like forever.

Looking in, he saw Sam wiping down the bar. The saloon was having a slow night. Doc pushed through the batwing doors.

Looking up, "Evening, Doc. Can I get you a cold beer?" Sam asked with his usual smile. He could see the tired look on Doc's face but he also read the look that told him he was missing his friends. Sam knew that feeling. He felt it himself. The Long Branch just wasn't the same.

Drawing him a cold beer, he came and sat with Doc at a table. "Doc, Festus will find Miss Kitty and the Marshal; I'm sure of it." He was trying to reassure his old friend.

Nodding, "You're darn right he will, Sam. If he can't, nobody can. Festus Hagen is the best damn tracker…" Then shifting his eyes quickly, "But, if you ever tell him I said that; I'll categorically deny it."

Sam just burst into laughter.

Just then, Barney pushed through the doors. "Doc? Doc!"

"What? Barney, I'm right here. What is it?"

"It's a telegram from Miss Kitty."

"Well, give it to me." Doc sighed a breath of relief. "Sam, Festus found them. They're alright. They'll be here Friday, noon stage." He was now smiling.

Matt, quickly opened the note, trying to focus on the words.

Jack could see the anger build in his face, and his jaw tighten. "Matt? What is it?"

Matt just dropped the note on Jack's desk as he turned to Festus. "I need a horse."

"Sure thing, Matthew. Be back directly."

Jack read the note, then looked at Matt. "Now, Matt. You heard Ed. You have a head injury. You need..."

Matt shot Jack a sharp look. "Jack, this is Kitty we're talking about and if it were Jenny?"

"Ah, Matt I get it. "You're right, but…"

"I'm going Jack."

"Well then, I'm going with you. But Matt where we gonna get that kind of money?"

"We're not!"

Jack picked up the note, re-reading it:

Dillon, you and Red here cost me and you will pay! So you bring ten thousand dollars to the old mining shack, or Red here dies. Oh and come alone.

Festus returned with the horse and ready to go. "I'm ready when you are, Matthew."

"No, Festus, I'm going alone."

"uh, huh. I'm gonna go with you. If'n you like it or not. This ya-hoo has Miz Kitty. And I garontee ya, I'm'a gonna git on'em like ugly on a ape."

Then McBride joined in. "You got me too, Matt. We're going to bring Kitty back."

Kitty was sitting tied to a chair in an old abandoned mining shack. Angry and looking now at the smug face of Al Barbar. "Is this necessary?" She asked, struggling to free herself.

"Well, Red, you've proven to be a bit of a wild cat." He grinned.

Now tight jawed, she sneered at him. "Ya don't say? Well, I need to..."

He was now looking at her puzzled. "What?"

"Relieve myself . You've had me tied up here for hours." Her voice was quite sharp.

"Oh, well I guess that's true enough. I did see an outhouse in the back." He shrugged. "Look I'll untie you and take you out there, but you try anything funny and..."

"I know, I know, you'll shoot me. Right? Can we just go already?" Kitty knew he wasn't going to shoot her; he needed her alive.

Matt mounted up, taking off in the direction of the mining shack, only to be followed by Festus and McBride, not far behind.

Doc Davis, being concerned about Matt's head injury, remembered Kitty sending off a wire to Dodge. He stopped in to the telegraph office. "Good morning, Ernie."

"Good morning, Doctor."

"Say, Ernie? Yesterday a pretty redhead came in and..."

Quickly, Ernie stopped him, blushing slightly. "Oh, she certainly did, Doc."

Laughing, "Yes, well, do you remember the wire she sent and to where and who?"

"Oh now, Doc. That's highly inappropriate."

"Yes, Ernie, I realize that it's not the norm, but this is important."

"Well, okay. I believe it was to a Dr. Adams in Dodge City, Kansas."

"Ah, yes, Galen Adams."

"You know him, Doc?"

"By reputation, yes. Ernie, I want you to send off a wire for me to Dr. Adams. Here." Then he began to write:

 _ **Doctor Galen Adams, Dodge City, Kansas**_

 _ **Doctor, I'm Dr. Ed Davis, of Cottonwood Matt. Sorry to inform you there's been some concerns. Miss Russell is missing. Dillon and friends out searching.**_

 _ **Dr. Edmond Davis**_

Ernie, get this off right away, would you?"

"Sure thing, Doc." As Ernie sent it, he looked to Doc Davis. "Is that pretty lady really missing?"

"Looks that way. The Marshal, his friend and the Sheriff went to find her."

"I sure hope they do. She was realll nice." Ernie smiled as he thought of her.

Barbar untied Kitty, walking her behind the shack to an old outhouse. He held a gun on her while walking.

"Look, Mr. Barbar, you're not going to get away with this anymore than your friend did. Matt will hunt you down like the animal you are."

"Lady, I have a gun in your back."

"And you're not gonna use it. You need me alive, right? What's the plan this time?" She asked, now laughing under her breath. She couldn't take these guys serious. "Let's see, you tracked and trailed Mel and Kate. Hmmm… Okay. Then your friend shot Mel. Oops! One down. Kate got sick and died. So, which one of you had the brilliant idea to pretend Matt and I were Mel and Kate? Huh?"

Al was now getting furious. "OK! Alright? Just shut up."

"Or what? You'll shoot me? We've already established you're not going to do that."

Suddenly, he turned quickly, back handing her, knocking her to the ground.

"Ouch! Ahhhh!"

"Now, shut up!"

"Truth hurts, huh?" She asked, slowly getting up and rubbing her jaw. "So, what is it that you're after?"

He started laughing at her. "You haven't figured that out yet, Red? You two owe me."

"Money? You still want the money? Never. It won't happen."

"We'll see how much the big guy cares about you now."

Still rubbing her jaw, with a raised brow. "Oh, you'll see, alright." She went inside the enclosed outhouse, slamming the door behind her.

Matt was following the path out to the mining shack. His head was pounding and he kept rubbing his eyes, but he was determined to get there and make sure this Barbar character didn't harm Kitty!

Barney rushed thru the batwing doors. "Sam! Sam, is Doc here?"

"I'm right here, you ninny. Don't you have eyes? What is it?"

"I have another wire for ya. Just came through. Thought you'd want it right away. It's important!"

Doc grabbed it from him and began reading.

As he read it, Sam watched his expression. "Doc?"

Doc just pulled off his glasses, covering his face with both hands. Quickly, Sam sat beside his friend. "Doc, what is it?"

Doc just handed him the wire.

After reading it, Sam's face just dropped. "Oh, Doc. What can we do?"

"I don't know, Sam. Barney? Find Newly for me, please?"

Matt was approaching what looked like a small mining shack. He was exhausted, head still pounding, vision blurry. He didn't see any sign of anyone but he continued to move closer with caution.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

**The Prisoner Exchange**

 **PT.11**

Kitty could hear Barbar just beyond the door to the outhouse. As creepy as that seemed, she knew she had to do something, not to be tied up again, but what?

He was growing impatient. "Come on, Red! Get out of there already." He began banging on the door.

Now, she knew he was right there. Quickly, with all her weight, she forced the door open, pushing the door into him and knocking him over. Then grabbing fistfuls of her skirt, she took off running.

Shaking his head standing up. "Ah, now, Red. Don't go make me chase ya down. I'm not gonna like that. Remember what I told ya before bout training ya some? Red, you're a hard woman. Real pretty, but hard." He set out after her quick like, madder than hell, that he let her get the best of him.

Festus and Jack were coming up just behind Matt.

"Festus, Matt didn't look too good to me when he rode off." Jack looked over at the deputy.

"Sheriff, twixt me and you, ol' Matthew looks to be ale'in sum. But you can't tell him not to be tryin' to go help Miz Kitty. No sir. No way."

"Oh, Festus, I learned that about Matt for sure. But I'm still worried."

"We'll find Miz Kitty and take care of Matthew. Miz Kitty will make shore that be did. I garontees ya that."

Still running as quick as her feet would take her, she looked up and could see a tall man atop a horse and there was no mistake. It was her Cowboy. But she knew instinctively that something was wrong. Rushing towards him, she yelled. "Matt? Matt?"

As she got closer she could see. "Oh, Cowboy, I'm glad to see you. Cowboy? Are you…"

But before she could finish, he began sliding down off the horse. "Kitty. Are you alright?"

"I am now. I am now." She answered, wrapping her arms around him.

Suddenly, a voice behind them called out. "Hope you brought my money."

Matt was quickly trying to focus. "Barbar? There is no money, just me to take you in. You're going to jail where you belong, along with your friend." Matt was trying to draw his gun and aim, but he was now seeing double.

"Cowboy, are you alright?" Kitty asked worriedly.

Barbar began laughing, mocking him. "Isn't this perfect? Now I have you both and you thought he was going to rush in and save you, Red."

"You did this!" She was now fumingly angry. "You'll pay for this, if it's the last thing I do."

"Maybe I'll just shoot him here, then take you with me and make you mine."

"Over my dead body!" Kitty now flew into a rage.

Matt tried to stop her. "Barbar. Leave her out of this. This is between us, man to man."

Matt lunged at him and the two began to fight. Now Kitty was frantic. The last thing she wanted was for Matt to be hurt more. She figured out he was suffering affects from the injury to his head. She grabbed one of their guns and fired it in the air, too afraid to try and shoot at Barbar for fear of hitting Matt.

Jack and Festus heard the shots and rushed towards the sounds, not knowing what to expect.

Kitty stood screaming. "Stop! Stop it! Please."

Then she heard another shot, shocking her. She knew she didn't shoot again. Seeing the two men on the ground stop moving, she held her breath. Suddenly, she heard,

"Miz Kitty? Miz Kitty, you be alright?"

With tear filled eyes she turned, now seeing Festus standing before her. "Oh, Festus? Is he... is he..."

"Oh no, Ma'am. Ol' Matthew, he'll be just plum fine . I shot that other feller."

Her knees buckled. Quickly, Jack caught her. "Whoa, I gotcha. Let's set her down over here. Festus, you check on Matt."

Festus rushed to Matt. "Matthew? It's me, Festus. We gonna take good care of ya. Doncha worry none. Miz Kitty, she be alright her own self. Me and the Sheriff, we be lookin after her fur ya."

Kitty quickly pushed to Matt's side. "Oh, Cowboy, I'm so sorry."

"Kit, don't be. You know nothing would have stopped me."

With tears streaming down her cheeks she forced a smile. "Let's get you home."

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

**The Prisoner Exchange**

 **PT.12**

After returning to town, Jack made sure he filed all the reports and contacted a circuit court Judge, which turned out to be Judge Brookings. There wasn't, at this point, any reason Jack McBride or Matt wanted to let Wes Martin walk away from these charges. He was as responsible for all that happened as Al Barbar.

Matt was resting comfortably back at Doctor Davis' office with Kitty at his side. This time she refused to leave, even when Anna, his assistant offered to spell her so she could go and get some rest. After all, this was her job. But Kitty wouldn't budge.

"Miss Russell, you're exhausted." Anna pointed out. "You'll be no good to the Marshal, if you wear yourself down. You've been setting there now for two days."

Suddenly, Anna felt a hand on her shoulder. When she looked up, a low deep voice said, "Anna, is it? Here, let me. I know these two better than anyone could begin to know or understand."

Just then, Kitty raised her head. "Oh, Curly! Am I glad to see you! What are you doing here?" She asked, now throwing her arms around his neck squeezing him tight.

"Okay, okay, let me breath. Which is it? You're glad to see me, or why am I here?"

Slapping at his chest. "Oh, you. You know I'm always happy to see you. But you're here. How did you know?"

"Well, Doctor Davis wired me. Now, young lady..."

"Oh, Curly, I'm so scared."

Now, now." Doc quieted her.

Anna quietly left the two friends alone.

"You didn't see him. You need to help him. This Doc Davis, he's, well, he's... Oh, he's not you. You know Matt. You know how to keep him alive. You know I.., I.,." Now the tears were falling.

Doc took out his handkerchief, softly wiping away her tears. "You bet I do! And you're not going to. But what you are going to do, young lady, is ..."

Now shaking her head side to side. "Don't tell me to leave him. I won't!"

"Yes, you will. As your doctor, I insist on it. You need your rest for just a few hours. I'll be here with him. If he wakes up, the big lug will just have to settle for this mug instead of your beautiful face. And you want him to see a well rested one too. Now go. I'll let you know if there's any change. I promise."

Dropping her head, "Oh, alright. But just for awhile. And you'll come get me, if anything..."

Nodding, "I promise you, Honey." Kissing her cheek. "Now go."

After Kitty left, Anna brought Doc coffee. "It's hot. I just saw Miss Russell leave. Glad you had more success."

"Anna, let me explain something to you about these two. I've known these two kids better than half their lives and I'll tell you there are no two people more connected then Matt and Kitty. They've been able to get one another through more than anything, I've ever seen in all my medical journals. So, I have no doubt, the love between these kids, wouldn't dare fail them now either."

After some much needed rest, Kitty made her way back to join Matt. Doc was sitting talking with Ed and Anna. They were filling him in on what happened.

"Doctor Adams, Matt Dillon is one lucky man." Davis said.

"That he is. I've sent Matt through many a close calls."

"Doesn't hurt having a beauty like Miss Kitty tending your needs either, I guess. Wouldn't you say?"

Now smiling. Anna just tapped his arm. "You men are all alike. "

"Oh, Anna you've been my saving grace."

Now her face flushed.

As they smiled, Kitty entered. "Am I interrupting?"

"No, no, not at all. You look a bit rested."

"I did get some rest but I'm still worried about Matt. Any change?"

"He's resting, honey, and that's good."

"But, Doc..."

He patted her hands.

Davis quickly recognized the special closeness. "I'll give you some privacy."

Biting her bottom lip. Kitty sighed. "Curly, you know we've been through so much. I can't lose..."

Sssshhh, now. I don't want to hear talk like that."

Just then, from the back room, Matt's voice rang out. "Anyone out there?"

Quickly, they rushed to him. "Matt, how you feeling?"

Focusing. "Doc?"

"Yeah, it's me, you big lug! Now just lie still and let me take a look at'cha."

"Doc, where's Kitty?"

"I'm right here, Cowboy. How are you feeling?" She now sat alongside him on the other side of the bed.

Doc examined him closely. "Well, Kitty, I think the big strong lug of yours just might be fine after all."

"Oh, Doc! Matt, you hear that?"

"If!" Doc stopped them.

"If, what, Doc? Matt asked.

"If you take it easy for a little while, give this head a chance to mend."

"Oh, Doc, I promise you, he will." She said now looking right at Matt. "And no arguments from you, Mister!"

With a twisted smile and a side glance to Doc. "Yes, Ma'am."

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

**The Prisoner Exchange**

 **PT.13**

After several days of strong convincing on Doc and Kitty's part, Matt was well enough to make a trip back to Dodge. But first, he arranged a meeting with Jack and Judge Brookings.

"Matt? Good to see you up and about." Judge Brookings smiled at him. "I was concerned when Galen told me about what happened to you and Miss Kitty."

"Thanks for your concern, Judge, but I've had excellent care. I'll be fine." Matt answered.

"Matt, are you aware of the fella Festus Hagen shot?"

"You mean Al Barbar?" Matt asked. "Yes, I am."

"Yes, well, he was the brother of the man you were to testify against."

"Actually, no. I didn't know that. Do you think this was related in any way?"

"I couldn't say. Wes Martin's not talking much. The way I see it is, they needed the money to get out of the country. They may have had a plan to try and bust the brother out first. Well, Matt that plan is foiled. Your sworn statement was sufficient for the courts to convict. So I recommend you go home get some rest. Maybe a little TLC if you can find some." He was now smirking at him.

Matt tipped his hat down further on his face. "Don't think that will be a problem."

Matt, Kitty, Doc and Festus boarded a train back to Dodge after saying their goodbyes. Settling in on the train, Matt slouched back and propped his feet up. "Ya know, Kit. It will be nice to get back to Dodge."

"Yeah, home. Never thought I'd be happy to be in a hurry to go home." She gently rested her head on his shoulder.

Doc, looking on, smiled at the two people that meant so much to him.

The ride back was smooth and quiet.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

**T** **he Prisoner Exchange**

 **Conclusion Pt.14**

It was mid-morning when the train whistle blew, signaling its arrival into Dodge City. The folks of Dodge were pleased to see Matt and Kitty disembark the train. Word had traveled about the incident, causing great concern.

Doc made a point to Matt that bed rest was first and foremost on the agenda, and Kitty agreed. And she stayed on him to follow Doc's orders.

After several days, things began to get back to normal. Matt had enough. He needed to be up and working to feel normal again.

After a long day, he finished his rounds, making the Long Branch his final stop as usual. Peering over the batwing doors, he did not see the object of his desire. But before he could ask, Sam motioned to the office door.

As Matt tipped his rim of his hat to him, Sam just smiled. He was delighted things were back to a normal routine.

Lightly knocking on the office door.

"It's open, Cowboy."

"And how do you know it'd be me?" He grinned as he came in.

"Oh, I figured you'd be through with rounds about now. Town all tucked in tight and safe, Marshal?"

Standing behind her, "Almost, Ma'am."

"Almost?"

"Yep, almost."

"What's left?"

"Oh, see, there's this pretty little redhead. She stays open late at night and I need to make sure she's safe and tucked in for the night or I'd be neglectful in my duties."

Biting her bottom lip and trying not to laugh. "Oh, I see. And you worry about this lady, huh?"

"Yep."

"Like her, do ya?"

"Ummm, yep."

"Just like her?" Now she was tilting her head, cupping his face in her hands."

"Actually, she has this way about her, of getting under my skin and making me crazy."

"Oh, well now. Maybe this is something you wanna talk about, Cowboy." She was still trying to hold back the laughter. Now she ran her hand across his chest and around and up his back and running her nails down his back, pulling him close.

"Ummmm, Kit?"

"Something, maybe, I can help with?"

Now grinning at her, "You know damn well you can. Ahhhh, Honey, aren't you done in here yet?"

"Stay here." She told him as she stepped to the office door. "Sam, you can close up. We can take care of the rest tomorrow."

"If you're sure, Miss Kitty." Sam answered.

"I'm sure. Good night, Sam."

"Good night, Miss Kitty. Marshal."

"Night, Sam."

Making their way up the stairs and entering their room, off came the boots, gunbelt, and hat.

"Matt, pour us a drink?"

"Sure."

She was standing in the doorway of the water room, in a pale blue chiffon gown.

As he turned with two glasses of brandy in his hands, he smiled. "Whoa! Now, that's what I mean.

"I needed to make sure."

Matt was speechless.

"Cowboy, I never told you how sorry I am."

"What? For what?"

"Everything that happened."

"Kit…"

"No, Matt. If I hadn't talked you into going on that vacation, you wouldn't have been there and..."

"Wait, Kit. No! First of all I wanted to be with you. And don't you know by now, I would move mountains to protect you?"

Scooping her up in his arms, "Kitty Russell, I know I haven't been able to give you all the things you've wanted or deserve and I know I don't say this nearly as often as I should but, Woman, I, Matt Dillon, love you! Make no mistake about that. Now woman, are you gonna kiss me or not?"

Holding back both a smile and tears, "Oh, Cowboy." She quickly wrapped her arms around his neck, covering his mouth with hers, in a passionate kiss.

The heat between the two ignited quickly. Rapidly, layers pealed. Two people, one heart. Flesh met flesh, heat met heat, heart beat met heartbeat. Before long, two became one in an intimate dance of emotional connection only these two shared.

In the early hours of dawn, the lovers laid entwined, prisoners to nothing and no one, but their unconditional love of a lifetime for one another.

Fini

 **A/N: A special thank you to Singerme for giving me the idea for this story. Also, thank you to all the Guest reviews to whom I am unable to reply personally.**


End file.
